


Time To Find Your Own Path

by Mr_johnnie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, M/M, genfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_johnnie/pseuds/Mr_johnnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking up to someone was never a bad idea. Putting all one's trust into only one specific person was a tricky situation though. What if he would let you down? Who else did you have left then? Exactly that happened to Yugyeom at a young age making him wary of other people. But did that really change him? Had he learned the right lesson? That was a question only time could tell. The older he became the more serious life got but was Yugyeom ready to handle what life had in stock for him? Did he trust the right person? Question over question left unanswered, but Yugyeom was certain he knew what he was doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Learning to fly and crashing right after

“Mum, I am going to the Tuan's!” a young boy shouted out to his mother, already putting on his shoes without awaiting any kind of go from her. She wouldn't be against it anyway, Yugyeom was after all over at his best friend's house every second day. While Mark was therefore at his, every other one. Their parents had started this anyway, by making them play together when Yugyeom was only 5 years old and Mark had just been blowing out 9 candles on his birthday cake. Back then though both their parents needed to force them to play together, Mark not being all that happy that he had to spent his time with a toddler. But things had changed.

 

Now days the both of them would spent as much time together as possible, either playing with Mark's newly required play station or Yugyeom's Basketball hoop, which he had gotten for his recent 8th birthday, which he had spent with the older of course. Both of them eating his mother's baked birthday cake, before they had went to the zoo afterwards, because there was one thing Yugyeom loved more than anything else and that were the zoo's tigers.

 

“Hello Mrs. and Mr. Tuan!” Yugyeom shouted out, upon entering his neighbour's house. The couple was already used to their own child going over with nothing but a shout of goodbye and Yugyeom coming into their home as if it was his own. The child immediately went to the kitchen, where he knew Mrs. Tuan was currently preparing dinner, like always at around 1pm and greeted her properly, before going over do Mr. Tuan, who was sitting on their dining table engrossed into one of his cross games.

 

After greeting him as well, Yugyeom quickly jogged up the stair joining his best friend in his room, where the younger knew he would find him sitting on the ground, probably playing one of his skater games. “Hyuuunngg!” Yugyeom screamed to announce his presence, because Mark was turned away from the door and towards the TV, as predicted currently doing stunts with his electronic skate board. Yugyeom knew for a fact that the older could do most of these on his real board as well, so he didn't understand why he preferred playing that game, instead of going out and actually performing those stunts.

 

“Yugyeomie! You're late!” Mark complained, immediately abounding the game to focus on his friend, who was indeed a bit late. Usually he would always come at half past 12 but today he had to finish some more homework before he could enjoy his weekend. “I am sorry hyung.” Yugyeom joined Mark on the ground, ducking his head a bit as if he was upset. “You want to play football?” Mark asked. For a second Yugyeom wondered which one he meant, but as the older gave him the main controller, he knew he was talking about the virtual version. ”I am going to beat you so bad. You suck at football hyung!” the younger declared, pumped up to beat his friend. Because while Mark was indeed good at real sports, he totally sucked at all the gaming ones, except for this dumb skateboard game.

 

After playing for an hour and then joining his friends parents for dinner, the two went outside to venture through their small suburb. There was a small river going past different houses and the two of them were currently following it. On their way they were both again and again jumping over to the other side, seeing who could jump further. Luckily Yugyeom was taller than most kids his age, even if he couldn't yet reach his hyung's height, it still made it easy for him to not fall behind the older. He was just jumping over it once again when he landed on something slippery and immediately lost his balance. Yugyeom already saw himself falling into the dirty water and his parents scolding him for being careless and telling him that he would get sick and so on, when he felt a hand grab his, howling him forwards and making him land on another body instead of the water.

 

Yugyeom immediately started laughing, Mark who was currently lying under him, joining his friend in his laughing fit. “Thanks hyung!” he said while standing up and dusting of his pants from the dirt, after helping Mark up as well. “No problem. I always got you,” the older said smiling at Yugyeom. What Yugyeom didn't know was that he really meant it. While Mark had in the beginning thought of the younger as a nuisance, he now considered him his best friend, wanting to help him whenever he could.

 

He just felt a certain kind of responsibility for him. His mum had always told him to keep an eye on Yugyeom, ever since they had started hanging out since he was the older one. But while in the beginning it was just annoying for him to take care of the toddler, by now that had changed and he felt as if it was his duty to pay attention to his younger friend, to keep secrets from their parents and protect him from any harm. “You know I am always going to be there right Yugyeomie?” Mark declared, when they were on their way back. Yugyeom only nodded absentmindedly, too focused on the small fishes swimming in the river next to him.

 

* * *

 

“Yugyeom darling do you have Mark's gift?” his mother asked him, while helping her child put on his jacket and shoes. “Of course ma!” he immediately said. Today was Mark's 15th birthday and Yugyeom had personally picked his gift. It was a new skate board, one the other had been trying to get from his mum, for some months now, because he thought his current one was too used and old, and the design was outdated as well. Behind his hyung's Yugyeom had asked Mark's mother to not buy it and luckily she had always complied, since she knew her son would get it as soon as his birthday would finally arrive.

 

After grabbing said present, Yugyeom immediately dashed out and over to his neighbours, where he went inside announcing his arrival to Mark's parents like always, only to have Mrs. Tuan come over to him and tell him that the kids were in the living room, after greeting him with a warm hug. One Yugyeom was actually already way too old for, but he still enjoyed.

 

The child went ahead into the living room, where he was expecting Mark, not the other 3 friends though. He didn't knew any of Mark's older friends and felt a bit awkward, making him tighten his hold on the present. “Yugyeom you are here!” the older announced happily, dashing towards his friend, more interested in the huge gift he had brought along, than his actual friend. He asked him what was inside, which Yugyeom of course wouldn't spill and in the end gave up and told him to just bring it to the other presents, neatly displayed on the table.

 

After that Yugyeom joined the others again. He had known he would be the only one his age. His mum had told him that countless times and how he should behave in front of all his hyungs. But actually being here and standing in front of strangers, was a totally different experience. The only thing that helped was that they weren't real strangers, were they after all Mark's friends and that meant they must have been awesome people if Mark chose them as such.

 

When all guest had arrived, making them eight boys in total, Mark's mum called them to eat dinner together. Yugyeom until then hadn't spoken one word. He had sat on the ground a bit further away from the other guys and listened to their conversation without adding any thing himself. He was in general rather quiet and didn't talk all that much around new people. He was just shy and he didn't want them to dislike him, because he was younger. The other were all too occupied about talking about stuff that had happened in their class, making it unable for Yugyeom to join their conversation anyway, but definitely making him jealous that they got to spent more time.

 

Luckily for a him a chubby cheeked boy next to him, distracted his thoughts and kept on asking who he was and how he knew Mark. After answering his questions the boy then introduced himself as Jinyoung and Yugyeom thought, he was almost as cool as Mark, because he was really kind. Even if he was always laughing about him while Mark's mother was mothering him the whole time. When they had finished Mrs. Tuan had left them alone with as much as saying _they should just have fun_. They had the whole living room, garden and just everything for themselves, which was pretty awesome, because usually Mark's parents were always here, but birthdays seemed to be always special occasions he guessed.

 

All eight boys quickly found there seats in the living room some on Mark's huge couch, some sitting on the ground like Yugyeom. “Let's watch a horror movie!” one of Mark's friend declared happily, earning a lot of cheers for his suggestion. Not from Yugyeom though because he didn’t like scary things. He and Mark had once watched a horror movie, in secret without their parents permission. But Yugyeom hadn't liked it at all and as soon as Mark had noticed that, the older had immediately turned it off and they had instead started playing something on his console.

 

“No. Yugyeom doesn't like horror movies. Let's do something else,” he said, only meaning to do good for his friend, by saving him from watching something like that again. Yugyeom was also rather thankful for that, but the others didn't seem so amused about that. “What, is he too afraid? How old are you 5!?” the one that had suggested watching the horror movie to begin with said, mocking the youngest. “Babys as friends are boring Mark. What are you doing with him? Isn't your curfew already over kid? Don't you need to go home?” he continued making fun of Yugyeom, electing laughter from some. The younger was helplessly looking up to his hyung. He hadn't liked that guy from the beginning, he was just obnoxious and seemed to always need to get everyone's attention, Yugyeom didn't understand how Mark could be friends with someone like him. “Stop it! You don't need to be like this! I am also against watching this dumb horror movie!”

 

Yugyeom heard the words, but didn't see his hyung open his mouth. Instead of Mark, it was the guy that had talked to him during dinner, Jinyoung, defending him. Yugyeom was glad he got help, but also disappointed Mark hadn't said anything. Weren't they friends anymore? Didn't Mark promised to always be there for him? Then why not now? Where the others that more important to him? “Why are you defining the Baby? Can't he speak for himself?” the guy mocked again. “Hey kid! Don't you have friends your age? Mark is too old to play with toddlers like you. Go to your own baby friends!”

 

That was something that hurt Yugyeom. Why would he need other friends? Only having Mark was totally fine, wasn't it? Or at least it would have been, if only Mark would somehow defend him. Instead it was once again Jinyoung interfering. Yugyeom didn't listen to what exactly he was saying, his entire attention was rather on Mark, who avoided looking at anyone and just starred at the ground, not sure himself what to do and say.

 

“Hey kid your mother is calling for you, go back home!” another on suddenly joined in and that was when Yugyeom had had enough and did as he was told. He put on his shoes and immediately run over to his house, not listening to whoever was shouting for him. Only two things on his mind, _Were they right?_ and _Why hadn't Mark helped him?_

 

* * *

 

From that day on Yugyeom had avoided Mark at all cost. His mum even had to send the older away, after Yugyeom had told her that he never wanted to see him again, on the next day. That was what the younger would do from then on whenever Mark was mentioned. Both their parents unfortunately had to see their children grow apart, never fully understanding what had happened or how this could have been resolved.

 

When Yugyeom was able to choose which high school he would want to attend. He of course chose the one Mark wasn't going to. His behaviour might have been childish, but was he after all only 15 and trying to avoid the older at all costs. Unfortunately the only friend Yugyeom had made in his old class, a boy named BamBam, had to return to Thailand with his family. The country they had also originally been from, hence the name. So he started at ground zero once again.

 

Lost in thoughts he wandered through the halls of his knew school, when he run into another student. “Oh, sorry!” he said as he helped pick up the other's belongings, which were scattered on the ground in between them. The other student was wearing a snap back backwards with a huge grin plastered on his face, as if Yugyeom hadn't just run into him and almost knocked him over.

 

“Hey, you're new here right? I haven't seen you before. My name's Jackson,” he declared, after finally putting everything away and offering the other a strong handshake. Yugyeom explained then that he was a freshman, which Jackson didn't believe at first, but upon seeing his timetable and helping him find his way around that changed.

 

During Yugyeom's first break he had just wanted to find a place to sit at and eat, when suddenly a loud shout of his name reached him. “Yugyeom, over here!” Jackson screamed, making sure everyone would now know his name, not that Yugyeom minded though. The older had quickly introduced him to his friends on the table, not once mentioning that he was a freshman, which Yugyeom was paying close attention to afraid of their reaction of upon finding out he was younger, because he was pretty sure the others were all at least on class ahead of him. Luckily for him that would have to wait for another time.

 

From then on he spent all his free time with Jackson and sometimes also his friends, quickly being drawn in by the other's carefree personality and fun ways. It was really easy to get close to Jackson and like him. Yugyeom guessed that was just his charms and was rather jealous of that. The two always went to the bus stop together on their way home, spending time and sharing jokes, while they waited for the vehicle to arrive. Jackson's friends had also quickly found a liking towards Yugyeom, making it easier for him to feel welcomed on his new school. He definitely didn't regret taking the one further away from their suburb and closer to the city. His newly required friend made up fir the long ride every morning.

 

“Hey Yugyeom! What would you do if someone offered you a million dollars, but you had to destroy someone's life for that?" Jackson asked out of nowhere. Even in the short first week they had shared until now, Yugyeom had already customized to his hyung's weird behaviour and didn't even think anything of it by now. Instead he pondered intensely about the answer to his question. Maybe if he didn't knew the person… “You're already thinking to hard! You should never put money before a person's life!” he declared, in mocked anger. “But what if..” Yugyeom had started only to be immediately cut off again by Jacksons obnoxious voice. “No buts! That's someone’s live we are talking about. You have no right to destroy it like that, even if he is mean or bad. Everyone has their reasons for how they've become.”

 

At times like these Yugyeom wondered if Jackson had two different personalities, usually the older was always full of witty remarks and high pitched laughters. But Yugyeom had quickly got to know a different site of him, the one that always thought about other, that put everyone before himself and considered everyone as an actually good person. Yugyeom had believed that this was a bit naive, but also couldn't help admiring the other for the way he thought and viewed the world. He also envied Jackson for his strong will. He was that one friend, that would never let others change his opinion, the head strong one. Yugyeom would love to be like that one day, to be so confident, that he didn't need anyone's input. But he was still far away from that, with Jackson on his side though, who knew what would come? Things can always change and there is always space for improvement.

 

“Hey Jaebum is back right?” one of Jackson's friend said one day during lunch. Yugyeom hadn't yet gotten all their names, he wasn't that close with them. But they accepted him and therefore he didn't mind their sometimes strange behaviour, was he after all here for Jackson and not them. That also meant he had no idea who this _Jaebum_ was. “Yeah he is probably waiting outside already. Let's join him,” another added. Yugyeom noticed Jackson's displeased face, but since he didn't say anything and just followed the others along, Yugyeom decided to not ask and see first of all who this Jaebum was to begin with.

 

With outside they had meant a hidden corner at the side of the school building. You could almost compare it to a smaller alley and the youngest wondered why they would abound the nice cafeteria for something like this, there weren't even any chairs to sit on here. Yugyeom was confused, who this Jaebum was and why he would spent his break between trash cans and cold walls, moreover though he wondered why everyone followed along and why the frown on Jackson's face didn't decrease.

 

This Jaebum apparently was another friend of the clique, one Jackson didn't seem all to fond of. The others though cheerfully welcomed this Jaebum back, after he had been ill for the last week as it seemed. He was taller than Jackson, but didn't reach Yugyeom's height and his face had something mysterious to him, as if he had already some more years of life experienced. He didn't look old, just like he had seen a lot in life already. Yugyeom wasn't even sure himself if that made any sense. “Who is this?” Jaebum asked, having his eyes on their new addition since he stepped out along with the others.

 

Jackson quickly put an arm around his taller friend and introduced him to the other as the new freshmen. Something he hadn't mentioned before and that made Yugyeom a bit uncomfortable, suddenly fearing rejection due to him being so young. Jaebum didn't say anything though, only mustered him, before offering him his hand in a stronger hand shake. From then on Yugyeom just stuck to Jackson, not joining their conversation of previous happened events Jaebum had missed.

 

There was something different, the aura of the group had changed and Yugyeom didn't like the way Jackson had become much more quite. Still adding his comments to every second topic, but in a much more serious way. What made him wonder though, was when Jaebum suddenly got out some cigarettes and all of them started to smoke. It made Yugyeom get a bit uncomfortable. “I would offer you one Jacks, but I know you're going to decline anyway, but what about your friend,” Jaebum asked, already having lighted his own cigarette. Yugyeom fortunately didn't have to answer to that, because Jackson already interfered. “We are good, don't worry. But thanks anyway.” The younger was sure, that added thanks was more courtesy than anything else. But he was glad Jackson had taken that decision from him, because while he would be outcasted from the group, it didn't bother him, was Jackson with him after all. The other did send the two some weird looks, but just like Jackson, Yugyeom brushed them of as if they were nothing. He didn't need their recognition. He didn't even need them, having Jackson was more than enough or so he thought at that time.

 

The week had went by just like that. Him and Jackson had always grabbed something to eat, before abounding the cafeteria for their little space outside. Yugyeom was by now sure it wasn't allowed to smoke at school, but no one let that stop them. Jackson and him on the other hand had just stuck to each other and today on Friday, Jackson had said they would just stay here in the cafeteria, while the other should already go on ahead to join the rest.

 

“They are not bad people you know. Just a bit misled,” he said, while the two were sharing the packet of just acquired cookies from Yugyeom. The younger just hummed along. He wasn't one to judge people, but he preferred spending time with Jackson a lot more, than with his friends. Because of that, he was also glad they didn't follow along today. At least they had seats here to sit on, the ground wasn't the most comfortable place to spend your break on. “Yugyeom, you're a good kid. Don't let any other person decide about your life, you hear me?” Recently Jackson had those moments of insightful wisdom, which was still a bit weird. Yugyeom wondered where they always came from, but figured a lot must have been going on on his friends mind. When Jackson declared though, how much he hated math, one of his next subjects and kept on complaining about his teacher, Yugyeom knew he was fine again.

 

A day without Jackson was weird. Usually Yugyeom would spent his whole break with the older. Only now and then joining the others outside. During those last days, they had rather spent them alone. So now that Jackson had caught the flue and was supposed to stay home for a whole week, Yugyeom felt kind of lost. “Yugyeom, your coming?” someone suddenly said. It was Seunghyun one of Jackson's friends. One he had actually had conversations with from time to time. He had probably caught on to the younger's distress and luckily invited him to join them outside again.

 

Yugyeom wasn't too close with any of them, he would have probably spent his entire break alone, so he was kind of thankful, that he had spoken to him and gladly followed along. Outside it was the usual routine of everyone joining in, one after another. But the one person that caught his eyes, was Jaebum. He had just arrived with the last batch of people. There were by now around eleven of them, all familiar faces to Yugyeom, but most of them without a name. That didn't bother the younger though, instead he rather concentrated on the one's he knew. Seunghyun was a nice guy. Yugyeom had got to know him during the first week with Jackson and the other also just spoke highly of him. Jaebum on the other hand was a totally different case. The older had this aura that made him somehow superior. He led the group and when he went to get something, at least five people followed him. It was wired, because while Yugyeom didn't like him all that much, he still admired him for exactly that reason. It made him want to be like the older one.

 

As usual Yugyeom kept rather to himself and didn't say a lot, until Jaebum sat down next to him, obviously trying to get in contact with the youngest for whatever reason. Yugyeom just stared at him, expecting Jaebum to say whatever was on his mind, instead he was offered a cigarette from Jaebum. "Want one now that your security guard is away?" he asked in a mocking way, that left a bitter after taste with Yugyeom. Jackson wasn't his guard, nor someone that kept on eye on him. He didn't need that. He was old enough to make his own decision and not smoking was a choice he had made, or had he?

 

Thinking back Jackson had clearly made it for him and Yugyeom had just accepted that. It wasn't that he wanted to smoke anyway. But like every other 15 year old student, he was indeed curious. The forbidden, just lurking him into giving in, just this once. Jackson didn't need to find out and when he had tried it, he wouldn't need to continue smoking. So what harm would be done in trying? At the same time he knew Jackson wouldn't be all too happy about this, but he wasn't here to please Jackson.

 

In the back of his mind he could clearly hear Jacksons advice, to not let other people decide for him. But wasn't Jackson doing that as well with forbidding him to smoke, not that he really did that, but still. With that in mind it was decided, he would just try and then make his own decision. It clearly wasn't to impress any of them here, because he didn't care about them after all.

 

Yugyeom accepted the others offer and took one out from Jaebum's hands, ignoring the pleased smile of the older, upon lighting it for him. _Just this once, just to try it,_ Yugyeom continued telling himself. The proud feeling in his stomach though indicated something different. Especially when Jaebum swung an arm around him congratulating him on finally joining the team. It was once again Jaebum's aura that impressed the younger and with that small gesture he felt as if a tiny bit of that had rubbed off on to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of neglected my special snowflake Youngjae in this story... I am sorry Youngjae don't be mad, I love you....  
> and I made Jaebum a bit more mean I guess... I didn't wnat to give him that character in the beginning because i thought it didn't fit him...  
> but the character became too important to be a no name and so I made some ajustments that it will fit him as he grows as character =P


	2. Two magnets repelling each other

_I am just going to try it once,_ quickly turned into, _I kind of like it so why stop?_ Yugyeom had spent the whole week with the others outside and each day Jaebum had offered him another stick, so who was Yugyeom to refuse especially since he himself liked it. But if he was entirely honest with himself it was also partly of the attention he suddenly received. Starting from Tuesday on Jaebum had always welcomed him separately, whenever Yugyeom would join them outside and even attaching himself next to the younger's side. It was a bit wired, but with Jaebum's acknowledgement the others suddenly seemed to accept him as well and tried to engage him more into the group. Suddenly his opinion mattered. He felt as if indeed something from Jaebum had rubbed off on him. Because at the end of the week, they weren't just following him around, but Yugyeom as well.

 

The week without Jackson had quickly gone by and a new one started. To say his friend was fine with Yugyeom's new habit would be a complete lie. He was more than disappointed in him. When the older had seen Yugyeom and Jaebum smoking together during break, all hell had broken loose, fortunately though only on their way home and not in front of everyone else. Yugyeom though felt as if he had been scolded by his mother, rather than a friend and didn't like it one bit.

 

From that day on Jackson made sure to let Yugyeom know how displeased he was with the younger's decision. Every time they went to the bus stop, he would tell him how unhealthy it was and that he didn't need to smoke just to impress someone. But Yugyeom wasn't trying to impress anyone. He was making his own choices and he knew Jackson was just not happy, because the younger wasn't making the ones Jackson had tried to imprint on him. That annoyed the youngest more and more with every passing day. Couldn't he just finally let it go?

 

During their break on Friday Jackson kindly asked him if they couldn't just stay inside and eat in peace here. Yugyeom was pretty sure he just wanted to keep him away from Jaebum and the rest, but figured he might as well play along this once. The idea behind it was that maybe if he spent a bit more time with Jackson and reassured him that nothing really had changed, the older might finally dismiss the matter.

 

Their break was spent in peace as if the last week had never happened and Yugyeom couldn't ask for more. That quickly changed though when the two of them met Jaebum in the hall after the last class for that day was finally finished. “Hey Yugyeom where were you today? I missed you outside,” he said joining the two on their way out, while slinging an arm around the younger. Jackson was totally ignored though and Yugyeom could clearly see a displeased scowl forming on his face.

 

“Oh sorry we just decided to stay inside,” Yugyeom answered, while they finally left the building. There was some kind of staring contest going on between the two elders and suddenly Yugyeom felt like some toy both wanted to claim as theirs. It wasn't a nice feeling. “Well I missed you. Hope to see you on Monday again,” Jaebum said, finally looking at the youngest and sending him a kind smile, before leaving the two alone again. Yugyeom did not feel offended, but noticed how firm his voice sounded as if that was supposed to be some kind of command.

 

After that Jackson had been surprisingly quiet on their way to the bus stop, completely lost in thoughts. “Yugyeom, you really should stay away from Jaebum.” The younger had been expecting something like that, so Jackson's request didn't came as surprise. Since their encounter with Jaebum he was waiting for the other to say anything against his request. “I am sorry I treasure your opinion, but I think I can decide on my own who my friends are. And wasn't he your friend to begin with?” Yugyeom asked. Casually walking ahead, until he felt Jackson grab his arm to stop him. The youngest really liked Jackson, but these recent days he was really getting on his nerves. It didn't feel like friends any more and rather like an older brother trying to keep his younger one in check. “He's not good for you,” Jackson started, making Yugyeom scoff at the ridiculousness of that statement. Who told him he was qualified to make such decisions?

 

On that day the two had separated their ways with Jackson requesting Yugyeom to choose either one, him or Jaebum. And on Monday Yugyeom abounded the cafeteria for their groups spot outside, choosing Jaebum over Jackson. Because unlike the later who kept on mothering him, he had never really told him what to do and most importantly he wasn't enforcing his believes on him.

 

Yugyeom was rewarded with Jaebum inviting him to whatever the older had planned on weekends. No matter if it was a trip to the shopping mall, cinema or just a movie night with friends, the youngest was always part of all activities. Jaebum also had this pleased smile on him, whenever Yugyeom would agree to tag along. Like that Jaebum became Yugyeom's new best friend, while Jackson was already long forgotten and he not once regretted his decision back then.

 

* * *

 

It was the end of the school year with only two more weeks left, until the summer vacations would start. They were Yugyeom's first ones since the beginning of his high school experience and his friendship with Jaebum. He could rely on the older, just like Jaebum often relied on him. Yugyeom by now spent almost his whole time with the older. The two had just clicked off really well, enjoying each other's company. He had therefore completely abounded his friendship with Jackson and only saw him sometimes while on his way home.

 

"Hey Yugyeom, you want to go to a party with me on the weekend?" Jaebum asked, while the two stood in line to get their food. It wasn't uncommon for them to go to parties, during this last year the younger had often joined him. Whenever that happened Yugyeom told his parents that he was staying at Jaebum's. Fortunately the older lived with his aunt, who was rarely at home so that they could return whenever they wanted to, without anyone asking any questions. "Sure who invited you and who else is coming along?" the younger asked. It was never him who was invited, it was always Jaebum. But wherever he went, they knew Yugyeom would follow, because Jaebum made sure of that himself. When the younger had asked him why he had just said that it was boring without him, which Yugyeom appreciated a lot.

 

"No one, and it's just going to be the two of us," Jaebum offered nonchalantly. That was something new. While Yugyeom was indeed always present, there were also at least three more people of their little group of friends with Jaebum as well. Not always the same ones though. That fact alone made it suddenly seem like some special occasion, like something secret Yugyeom would be introduced to. Of course he had to agree.

 

On Friday Yugyeom was on his way to spent the weekend at Jaebum's once again. Fortunately his mother trusted him and therefore didn't ask any question. She also liked his friend due to stories she was told by her son, making Jaebum seem like a responsible person. Of course Yugyeom never mentioned certain stuff, since it would just worry her. He didn't need that and there were just things a mother was not supposed to know.

 

"Here I got you this," Jaebum explained, grabbing some sort of card out of his pocket. "That's what I needed the picture for, in case you were wondering." Yugyeom had indeed asked himself what the older had planned with his picture after retrieving it, but trusted the other enough to not do anything stupid. What harm could one do with that anyway? "Is that an ID?" the younger asked confused. Why would he get him another ID? He had one of his own, so what would he need two for? That was until Yugyeom saw that something was different. "But my birthday isn't in January, hyung." Jaebum chuckled, amused about the other's confused expression. "Well, now it is! And you also just turned twenty one," he said nudging the other in the side, in hopes that he now understood the purpose of the item.

 

Upon mentioning that, Yugyeom felt a bit dumb and naive, but finally understood what it was there for. So they were going to a club. The younger wanted to ask how he was supposed to pass as 21, when he was barely 16? But Jaebum's must have been faked as well, because last time he checked the other had just turned 18 himself. That kind of put him at ease, since it meant if one of them was exposed, the other would probably go down as well. But in general he trusted Jaebum enough, to know what he was doing.

 

To Yugyeom's surprise both of them easily got inside after having dressed up a bit. No question asked, no second glances. He wasn’t sure if they were just too lazy or honestly too dumb to notice they had just let two minors in. But neither one of them really cared, did it after all play in their favour. Jaebum insisted it was because Yugyeom looked much older than he actually was and after they had changed into their current clothes, he kind of had to agree to that.

 

Here they were now, at a party in some underground club. Jaebum immediately greeted some people, Yugyeom had never seen before and introduced the younger to them. No one mentioned his age or the obvious fact that Jaebum wasn't supposed to be here and the older just ordered them some drinks. That was the thing with Jaebum. Yugyeom barely got any pocket money, with which he could afford maybe one of these nights a month, but he never had to worry. After he once declined Jaebum's offer to join them, because he couldn't afford it, the older insisted on paying for him. And by now it was just so common, that Jaebum would take care of all their bills. Yugyeom therefore spend the bit money he had on Jaebum by paying for their school lunch or wherever they would go eating.

 

It was how they worked and Jaebum never made him pay anything back or played _that_ card on him. Yugyeom just assumed his parents or aunt must have been rather rich and didn't question the other about it, was it after all a convenience for him. "Come on drink up!" Jaebum brought him out of his thoughts, clinging together their glasses, which had just arrived. Like that they spent the night out with Jaebum's friend, who’s names Yugyeom had never learned, too distracted with some girls trying to get his attention and huddling against him.

 

Usually on school parties they would just drink a bit and spent most of their times with friends. But here in the club Yugyeom could dance and just let go of everything. The booze making him light headed and uncaring about whatever was going on next to him. He just enjoyed the music pounding in his ears, the alcohol tainting his system and the different bodys around him. He definitely preferred clubs.

 

The next morning Yugyeom couldn't remember how the night had ended, but found himself comfortably sleeping on Jaebum's couch. He was a bit confused, but the headache came immediately knocking at his head and run him over like a truck. _The only bad thing that came with drinking,_ he whined inwardly.

 

"Hey, you're up," Jaebum's voice suddenly disturbed him from the entrance of the living room. There leaning against the door was his friend with a mug probably filled with too bitter and for the younger undrinkable coffee. He was smiling at him as if nothing could shake him. Jaebum had always been the better drinker and Yugyeom on the other hand had always been a bit grumpy when he woke up, no matter what time it was. "Get your lazy ass up. I made us some breakfast," the older said trying to kick him in the mentioned body part, only slightly missing, but Yugyeom got the message and only the promise of food made him follow obediently.

 

A moment later they were munching on Jaebum's awesome scrambled eggs. It wasn't the first time Yugyeom had appreciated his perfect cooking skills, it was a trait the younger envied him for. Finishing what was left on his plate, Jaebum suddenly caught Yugyeom's attention. He was squirming around in his seat, indicating that there was something on his mind, before he finally spoke. "Yugyeom you're going to stay here until tomorrow right? We can play some games or so." It was almost funny how different the older could be, once everyone was gone. During the last month Yugyeom had noticed that while Jaebum was rather confident around larger group of people. He also had small moments of insecurity, one’s he would barely show to anyone though. But whenever they emerged Yugyeom felt as if he couldn't decline whatever the older asked of him.

 

* * *

 

When the younger had finally reached his last year in high school, he was still best friends with Jaebum, who had already entered college and was currently studying business. Yugyeom never even knew, the other was interested in that field. On the other hand could he clearly picture him as CEO of any company, so he thought it did fit him in general. Yugyeom now was the last one left of his clique, with the last year coming to an end, all of them had graduated. But the respect of the group had stayed with him, attracting more and more people. Not that Yugyeom cared much. He had his small group of friends he spent his break with and exchanged some common words with, but other than that he rather avoided offers of meetings them outside of school.

 

Instead he still spent most of his free time with Jaebum. The older had just moved into his own apartment, which Yugyeom envied him for. His own parents would never let him unadvised and he couldn't even afford it on his own to begin with. But his best friend therefore offered him that he could come over whenever he wanted to and was a welcomed guest. Yugyeom used that to his advantage, spending as much time there as possible, his parents being the only ones who could get him home again.

 

The two meet on a daily base and went out almost as often. That was though only when Jaebum had time, not having to vanish and do whatever he did next to college. Yugyeom knew it was some kind of part time job and had indeed wondered, even asked what exactly he did there. But Jaebum never really answered that question and the younger had never wanted to interfere in things that did not concern him and therefore never asked about it again.

 

It was on a Sunday, while Yugyeom was on his way home at around 1 am, when he met him again. At first the younger hadn't noticed anyone joining him at the bus stop near Jaebum's apartment. Too occupied with cursing at his parents, for making him come home at such an hour. He had actually planed to just sleep at Jaebum's and then go to school on the next day, but his father had insisted that he would come home, leaving him with no other choice than to comply.

 

Yugyeom and his parents weren't on best terms any more, their current relationship had been strained by their child's constant missing. They hadn't minded him spending the weekend at Jaebum's, but weren't all that pleased with him now also spending almost every week day there. In the end they let him do most of what he wanted, afraid that their child would just become more rebellious and from then on not listen to them at all. Because while he did become mad at them rather quickly, if they demanded something from him Yugyeom would comply non the less.

 

So engrossed in thoughts, he didn't notice someone creeping up beside him. Only when a shadow hovered over his face, did he notice the other person. It was non other than Mark. The years had sharpen his features, making him more handsome, without all that baby fat he previously had. Even with his current bleached hair could Yugyeom immediately identify him. He hadn't seen him in a while, since he wasn't home all that much any more. They were still neighbours though, but the younger made sure to avoid him at all cost, still not over their childish dispute.

 

“Yugyeom?” the older asked carefully, probably not as sure about the other's identity as he had been. But Yugyeom honestly wasn't interested into sharing any kind of conversation. So he didn't spare him another glance and just tried to avoid him by concentrating on his cell phone. Apparently though he had already given out his identity with that, unable to miss the sudden smile on the elder's face. He was barely perceiving Mark reaching out for his hair, probably wanting to tousle through it, just how he had always done when they were younger, when Yugyeom immediately flinched away from the other's touch, not having any that. Sending him an annoyed gaze in the process. “You died your hair?” Mark continued his one sided conversation, letting his hands slide to his side again, thankfully getting the message. "I didn't know it was allowed to dye them in high schools. But it looks good on you.”

 

It was indeed not allowed and his grey hair had been a rather spontaneous decision, that brought along a lot of discussions, not only with his parents, but also with his school director. In the end he had to attend a lot of detention lessons but could keep them, making it worth all the trouble. Yugyeom continued giving the older a cold shoulder and fished out his earplugs, to ensure the Mark was aware that he he also did not want to talk to him. The last sign he could give him to leave him alone. But before he was even able to put them in, a hand landed on his shoulder, making him turn to the older. Annoyed, Yugyeom quickly stood up, hoping he would tower over him, which he luckily did, eyeing him suspiciously. He didn't have to wait for Mark's reaction though, because at that moment the bus choose to finally arrive and both of them got on without another word. Yugyeom made sure he was sitting at the front on a single seat, so that the other couldn't join him there, But he was well aware of the other's gaze from the end of the vehicle, making a shiver run down his back. He tried to block it out though by finally listening to his music to distract himself.

 

Both had of course gotten off at the same stop, with the younger trying to get a head sprint to walk as far away from Mark as possible, without being spoken to once again. He still had his music playing, but it was unfortunately quiet enough that he could still hear Mark when he cried out to him, “I missed you!” Yugyeom didn't react though, until he finally reached his house. “Goodbye Mark,” was all he said though, hoping to finally get his message across, that he didn't want to have anything to do with him.

 

The next morning Yugyeom awoke with an annoyed groan. He hadn't slept all that good, the hour he had needed to get home, obviously missing in his sleeping schedule. He also couldn't drift off immediately and kept on tossing and turning for unknown reasons, making him wish that at least the day would now start better. He figured he just needed to survive school today and then could immediately go home to fall asleep again and catch up on what he missed last night. It sounded like a good plan, but it was one where he didn't calculate the happenings of the morning.

 

“Yugyeom don't you want to wake up?” his mother carefully asked, making her son sit up in his bed. That should have been the first sign for him, that something wasn't quite right, because his mum never woke him up. But unfortunately Yugyeom's still sleepy brain didn't catch up on the obvious clue. Instead he just got ready, still too tired to pay attention to anything, but the task at hand, freshen up, get dressed and then eat breakfast.

 

Upon reaching the last stair leading to the hallway, his brain finally caught up and noticed that something was off. “It's so nice to see you again. You've become such a handsome young man Mark.” He heard his mother say lovingly from the kitchen. _Mark!?_ What was he doing here? This must have been some kind of joke, right? Before he could go check on them, he heard his mother sigh heavily, making him curious what was on her mind. “You know, maybe you can help us. We kind of lost him and don't know what's going on in his life and…,” she drifted off. The younger had heard enough and would rather avoid seeing any of them right now. _Screw Mark!_ Yugyeom thought, while putting on his shoes. And how could his mother even try to set that guy on him. With that he was ready to leave, only mourned over the lost breakfast.

 

“Yugyeom?” He was just on his way out, when his mother caught him red handed. He didn't listen to what she was saying, probably asking him to stay for Mark to chat with. That for sure wasn't going to happen. “I'm going to stay at Jaebum's this week,” he declared making it obvious that this time no _demanding_ could bring him back. She had crossed the line.

 

Yugyeom was already on his way out, not once looking back, not when his mother called out to him, nor when Mark did. “Yugyeom! Wait up, I can drive you to school if you want,” the older offered, once again grabbing the younger's shoulder to try and stop him. Yugyeom though wouldn't have that and immediately brushed his hand of him, as if it might inflict any kind of damage upon contact. “Don't! Stop trying to play this stupid _hyung_ card. I barely even know you! You are a total stranger!” the younger hissed, sending a death glare towards Mark. With that finally of his chest, he turned around again and stomped away, finally getting rid of the older.

 

Jaebum had immediately agreed to Yugyeom staying at his place. He didn't even ask why or what had happened, just welcomed him over. Luckily the younger was in possession of the spare key to his hyung's apartment, so that he didn't have to wait for him to finish his classes that day. Instead he could immediately make himself at home there. He wasn't such a good cook and therefore had bought them Chinese take out as kind of thanks and even waited for Jaebum to get home half an hour later.

 

“By the way, I quit college,” Jaebum announced while they were eating, as if it was today’s weather he was talking about. At first was Yugyeom taken a back, but also wasn't one to judge. He did wonder though why he would do that and luckily didn't have to ask, because Jaebum already continued on his own, “I got a job offer, like a real one, meaning I can earn more money and I accepted.“ Yugyeom suddenly felt as if this was the right time to finally ask what exactly he was doing for a living. Had he been always curious and if the older was sharing that piece of information with him, maybe he would finally open up about what exactly he did as well. But Jaebum just told him it was some kind of family business, making Yugyeom even more curious..

 

“Say what are you planning on doing, once you finish school? I mean that's not too far away, right?” Jaebum asked him instead. It was a good question, one Yugyeom couldn't even answer himself. When he had been a kid he always wanted to become an idol or at least a dancer or dance teacher, but the reality of that not being the safest or best paid job, quickly made him forget it again. His parents on the other hand had always wanted him to become a law employer. But that wasn't something he envisioned for himself. It just seemed rather boring. But what then? What did he want to become?

 

“You know don't sweat it. If you haven't found anything until then, maybe I can make sure you'll get a job where I work at and then you still can decide what to do afterwards. It won't run away you know?” Jaebum said reassuring him and putting an arm on the younger's tight. “Come one I still have to beat you at Fifa. I swear my football skills have increased so much. I'm going to beat your pretty ass!”

 

The week hadn't started out so good, but was therefore going by as best as it could. Yugyeom had spent as announced every day so far at Jaebum's. He had wondered though where the other currently was, because he hadn't come home on Tuesday. Which was only weird because he didn't tell him about it and therefore left a rather uneasy feeling with Yugyeom. Of course he knew Jaebum was more than capable and old enough to take care of himself. That didn't help Yugyeom's wandering thoughts though and so he found himself tipping and retyping a message to his hyung. He just wanted to ask if he was alright, but no matter how he formed the sentences it sounded like a nagging mother. Exactly what he didn't want to be, making him in the end just let it be and not write anything at all. Instead he waited patiently or as patiently as he could, for Jaebum on this Wednesday evening.

 

On Thursday Yugyeom wasn't even hoping any more to find his hyung at home. So it came as a pleasant surprise, when he saw someone resting on the couch. “Hyung, you are back?” he asked as if it could be just an illusion. “Ah Gyeom, I missed you,” the older said, immediately rising from the item he had been lying on. In a hurry to get to the other Yugyeom quickly took of his shoes. When he saw his hyung though, a large black eye greeted him on the other's face. Worried he ran to him to inspect his face like a worried mother, forgetting that he didn't want to behave like this. “What happened?” he asked concerned, making Jaebum only laughed about the other's behaviour. He reassured him that he was alright and that Yugyeom didn't need to worry about him, mocking his reaction with a _I am already a big boy don't worry mum._ Knowing that Jaebum must really be fine, if he was making fun of him again. Yugyeom hit him rather forcefully on his arm, with the sole purpose of hurting him, as his form of revenge.

 

Instead of resting Jaebum demanded they needed to go out and celebrate. What exactly, Yugyeom wasn't sure. But there was probably always one or another reason for them to go out. Did someone even need a reason to do that?

 

This night Yugyeom got to know some of Jaebum's co-workers. There were a lot of, to Yugyeom unknown faces, which wasn't uncommon in a club. But all of them seemed to know Jaebum and the older made sure to introduce Yugyeom to as much people as he could. In the end though they spent most of their time with only two people. “So Taecyeon and Chansung, it was?” Yugyeom asked just to make sure he had gotten their names right over the loud music. Jaebum seemed to be rather close with them, so the least thing he could do was remember their names. “Exactly,” the taller one with a rather build frame said, petting the youngest on the shoulder.

 

Yugyeom liked them, they were nice. They didn't exclude him or anything and rather quickly accepted him, asking one or two questions during the night, but nothing too personal. All in all it was a fun night, Jaebum's black eye long forgotten.

 

“Hey Yugyeom wait up!” Jaebum shouted running after his friend. Because while he had been caught up in a small discussion, Yugyeom had already went outside. When the older had finally caught up to him, he found him also already walking ahead. Upon hearing his name the younger had turned around, but still continued strolling further away without being able to see where he was actually going. Due to that he also hadn't seen the guy coming his way and totally run into him, colliding with the other as he turned around.

 

“Oh, Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going,” Yugyeom immediately apologized, truly meaning it. The guy though didn't seem all that happy about him being in the way. “Yah! Are you looking for trouble kiddo?” he shouted, grabbing Yugyeom's collar in the process. Of course the younger wanted to avoid any kind of trouble. Not only was he a bad fighter, with up to zero experience, but it also wasn't in his nature to hit other people, not even if they were drunk and obviously looking for a fight.

 

Yugyeom had seen the others fist ball up and scrunched his face together, already expecting an impact. One that never came, because the next second he was yanked back and found Jaebum in front of him. “I think you are the one out for trouble,” Jaebum hissed dangerously close to the stranger. And the next second he already started throwing one punch after another towards the guy. It was an awful thing to watch. The other could barely stand after the first punch, the toxic in his blood probably already on a higher level than either of them had expected. He did manage to throw one or two punches back at Jaebum but with so less force, the older didn't even flinch upon receiving them. What worried Yugyeom was that Jaebum didn't seem to stop. He was already sitting on the other, who was helplessly sprawled on the ground and just trying to lessen the damage as much as he could by shielding himself with his arms.

 

“Jaebum! That's enough!” Yugyeom finally shouted running towards the two, as if the spell on him had finally been released. He grabbed his hyung under the other's arms and heaved him away from the poor victim. “Let go of me! He was the one to start hitting you!” Jaebum shouted, but luckily let Yugyeom drag him away easily. The younger wasn't sure if it was pure concern that had made him react like this, but whatever it was, it was scary. That person hadn't been the Jaebum he knew, or had it? “Hyung I am alright. Let's go home,” the younger tried to appease Jaebum and guided him away from the stranger, who was about to stand up again. Even though on wobbly legs and not entirely straight, but as he was walking away a group of people immediately tried to help him as it seemed. That put Yugyeom's heart a bit at ease. Was this just now after all kind of his fault.

 

After that the two went quickly and peacefully home, not shedding another word about the incident. It had been weird to see Jaebum so brutally. But Yugyeom hoped it was just some pent up anger and the alcohol making him react like this. The next day it had seemed as if his usual self had completely returned and he had even apologized for his behaviour the previous night. That alone made Yugyeom heave a sigh of relief, because he hadn't known how to react, if the other had done or said anything else.

 

* * *

 

“Hyung! Are you ready to go?” Yugyeom shouted through the apartment, currently waiting at the entrance, already dressed up and ready to go. The only thing that was missing, was Jaebum. It was Wednesday and Yugyeom had sneaked out from at home. After he had returned there on Sunday, his mother had been more than happy and he had to endure listening to her apologize about the incident with Mark over and over again.

 

Yugyeom wasn't mad any more, but he had needed the break. Now though everything was fine again between them. Luckily she hadn't seen him leave today though, because otherwise that wouldn't be the case any more. But even if Yugyeom would have been caught, he didn't care about that. Jaebum had asked him to come along once again, they were going to meet with his co-workers and just enjoy the night. But the way Jaebum had asked, had something desperate, almost pleading like, making Yugyeom instantly agree. Maybe Jaebum wasn't yet too good with the others and enjoyed having someone close with him. Yugyeom wasn't sure, but also didn't dwell on it

 

This time they were at a different bar though, one that seemed a bit more fancier. Yugyeom liked it here already and Jaebum's co-workers had even arranged some kind of VIP section for them. That was a nice change, he figured. They had enjoyed the night so far, Yugyeom this time avoiding the dance floor and rather having a fun night with Jaebum and the others, when Taecyeon had asked him to get something to drink for the four, was he still the youngest amongst them. But Yugyeom didn't mind and quickly complied, got their orders and went towards the bar to get their desired drinks.

 

Once there, he tried to get the bartenders attention, but didn't succeed. Instead he seemed to catch someone else interest. It was a younger blond male, one Yugyeom did not expect to meet here and would rather avoid. Of course it was his luck to meet no other but Mark here. The younger immediately turned around, hoping he might not have recognized him with all these people around, because he would rather avoid Mark trying to chat with him once again.

 

It unfolded a bit differently though. Unfortunately Mark had seen him, Yugyeom could tell, after the older was standing not even a minute later, in front of him. Arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. Luckily this time he wasn't here to befriend him though, even if the younger suddenly wished that would be the case. “What are you doing here!?” Mark shouted over the music, leaning towards him to make sure he would hear what he. “That doesn't concern you!” Yugyeom screamed back, ready to turn around and try to get his order again, so that he could return to Jaebum and the others and forget about Mark, the older was really becoming a nuisance. “Should I remind you that you aren't even close to twenty one? I don't know how you got in, but I can expose you just as quickly!” Mark warned, suddenly grabbing and tightening his grip on the younger's arm. Yugyeom unfortunately couldn't even argue with that. He was totally under the elder's force. If he would draw any kind of attention they might check him and some way or another find out that his ID was forged. He didn't want to tag along with Mark though, but what choice did he have?

 

Heaving a sight, Yugyeom easily let Mark guide him outside. “So what now?” he asked, as soon as the two of them had left the club. “What now!? What are you even doing here!? This is no place for a 17 year old! What has gotten into you!?” the older answered angrily. It wasn't that what riled up Yugyeom though, it was the next sentence that left the other in a lot calmer and almost caring way. “That's not you Yugyeomie.” With that said Yugyeom immediately pushed the elder's hands of his shoulders and him away in the process. “You don't know who I am. Stop pretending as if you would!”

 

“Yugyeom!” a third voice was heard and before Yugyeom could even react, Jaebum was throwing the first punch forcefully towards Mark, who was perplexed and just hold on to his chin in pain. Jaebum didn't give him a break though and immediately continued with another one, this time aiming for his stomach, making Mark fall to the ground with a pained yelp. “Stop! Jaebum!” Yugyeom tried, not being able to get the elder's attention and having to witness him kicking his already on the ground lying childhood friend. This was not what Yugyeom had wanted, this was not supposed to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter of the four and the last one where everything is still kind of alright ...I guess  
> so be prepared for the next one =P
> 
> I know my writing has a lot of flaws so I would be happy to get feedback from you guys. so please feel free to say something negative as well, that's the only way for me to improve =D


	3. The road to hell is paved with good intentions

“Hyung!” Yugyeom shouted, making both turn towards him. Jaebum had finally stopped, standing there rather helplessly, while Yugyeom was already on his way to help Mark up. “I know him, Jaebum.”, “He dragged you out, you two seemed to be about to fight,” the other tried to reason, just now getting that he might have hurt a friend of Yugyeom, not that he knew any of Yugyeom's friend anyway. “No we weren't, that was a harmless discussion!” the younger was furious and mad about the other's once again aggressive behaviour and how he had hurt Mark so brutally.

 

Mark did not deserve that, no matter how angry Yugyeom was with him. The younger's heart actually ached upon seeing him with an in pain contorted face and busted lip. The older was in obvious pain, making Yugyeom despise Jaebum's brutality, once again going overboard like that. What had gotten into the older? The worst thing though was that he felt as if it was more over his fault, making him somehow want to try and make it up to Mark.

 

Jaebum saw the struggle the younger was in and quickly decided to help as much as he could after his mistake. By first of all calling a cap, remorsefully trying to at least make a bit up for it. He also wanted to help Yugyeom steady Mark, but the for him stranger immediately pushed him away, only allowing the youngest at his side. Jaebum all though a bit mad about him decline the help, respected that and instead went on to the street to look for the taxi.

 

None of the three spoke even one word until the taxi arrived, where Yugyeom helped Mark inside before settling next to him, leaving Jaebum behind. Not even bidding the older good bye, because he was just too upset about. It wasn't like him to react like that, that was at least not the Im Jaebum he had gotten to know. No matter how much he had wanted and tried to actually help him. That was no valid excuse for those actions.

 

"An interesting friend you have there," Mark mumbled, when they were already on the road, after Yugyeom had given the driver their address. "Is he also the one dragging you to such places?" he continued, venom dripping from his voice, still everything but pleased to have met Yugyeom at a club, when he was still a minor. At first Yugyeom kept quiet, pondering about what to answer to that. Sure Jaebum had probably made the worst impression possible on the older, but that didn't mean he was a bad person in general and just because he brought Yugyeom along, also didn't mean he wanted to harm him or even forced him to come along. No, Yugyeom knew if he ever declined, Jaebum would probably try to stay at home as well. But he had no reason not tag along. There was this sudden urge to defend his best friend. "He is not that bad, you caught him on the wrong foot," he mumbled, not looking at the other next to him. Mark only scoffed at that, not believing a word he said. "You don't know him!" Yugyeom added, more sternly and mustering the older with a harsh look.

 

After that it was quite again and Yugyeom concentrated on the street ahead, avoiding the other's gaze. He really didn't want to fight with him now, but somehow Mark always managed to string something in him, that would awaken his anger. When they finally arrived and the car stopped, Yugyeom had to listen carefully to hear the next spoken words. "You mean like, I don't know you anymore?" It was a question, Mark didn't expect an answer to, but therefore invoked even more questions in Yugyeom.

 

When the older then got out of the taxi, he wanted to help, since the older still slightly winced with every move. But oppose to before, this time Mark wouldn't let him anywhere near himself and already went ahead on his own. Yugyeom quickly paid the driver, before bidding him goodbye, to follow the other.

 

"Hyung wait up!" Yugyeom cried out for the older, who was already at his own door, fumbling with his keys to get inside. He didn't know why, but the younger couldn't just leave Mark like that. "Now I am your hyung again?" the other asked, with a pained expression and something told Yugyeom it wasn't the physical pain currently hurting him. He hadn't even been aware of what he had called him, only slipping back into a familiar pattern, even if it had been quite some time already.

 

"It's alright, you don't have to worry. I won't take legal actions against your little friend. You can leave now," Mark added, with a stern voice. The younger hadn't even thought about that possibility. It was good to know he wouldn't say anything, because if his parents would somehow find out about that, Yugyeom would be doomed. They would probably make sure he would never see Jaebum again. A perspective he didn't even want to imagine. But that hadn't been his concern, he wanted something different. "I just want to help you," Yugyeom said. His voice so sincere, Mark stopped in his tracks of opening the door, to check if he had just heard him right.

 

It was wired, Yugyeom was so much older, taller, his features had sharpen and he didn't in the slightest way resemble the small kid, Mark had learned to love back then. Still, all Mark saw was exactly that kid. The one, unsure about everything he did, but still always with so much passion, that Mark was envious of. The one, that always looked up to Mark and followed him to wherever. But also the one, Mark had let down and then had to see grow apart from him. With a small hand gesture, he motioned for Yugyeom to come quietly inside.

 

The younger complied, not making any noise, while they both took off their coats and shoes, to then ventured into the kitchen. Yugyeom told Mark to sit down and went of to get the first aid kid, he knew was located in the bathroom. Remembering times Mark's mother had grabbed it for his busted knee, while Yugyeom trailed after her, dried tears on his cheeks, unsure of how to help his hyung. As he found it, he returned to the kitchen, but when Mark wanted to grab the first aid kit from him, Yugyeom only turned away from the older. "I am going to do it, just sit still," he said, like some stubborn child not wanting to share his precious candy.

 

For him it was the least he could do, so there was no way he would let Mark treat himself. The younger got out some tincture and told him that it's going to sting, as if the older wouldn't know that already. Carefully he tried to clean the wound on his lips. "You're doing it again," Mark said, after slightly hissing upon the first contact. For a second Yugyeom was confused what the other had been talking about, until Mark mimicked him and reached out his tongue to slightly bite on it. It was a habit Yugyeom had had ever since and one Mark always made fun of, saying one day he would bite of his own tongue, if he wasn't careful.

 

Yugyeom quickly retreated his tongue, not paying any attention to what he had just said and continued cleaning the other's wound. This time putting more pressure on it on purpose, making Mark hiss, but also break out laughing not even a second later. It was wired. The last time Yugyeom had seen him, he was so angry at Mark and now it was as if nothing had ever happened. It was a nice change, but made him think about their current relationship as well. _Was it really necessary to fight?_

 

"Yugyeom, you know you can always come to me, if you need someone," Mark said, when the younger finished pitching him up, just about to close the kit again. "I am always there for you." It was then that something in Yugyeom snapped. Always there for him? Then where was he on his stupid birthday? The younger huffed. He had learned his lesson with Mark and now clearly remembered why he detested the older so much. With more force than necessary he finally shut the kit, hard trying to not snap at the older for his unreflecting words.

 

“Is everything alright?” Mark asked carefully, already sensing that it wasn't the case. At that Yugyeom just couldn't keep quite anymore. "Always!? You know nothing about being there for someone," he hissed, turning away since his task had been done anyway, and therefore he was ready to go home. He was just putting on his shoes and jacket, when Mark stopped him from leaving, by grabbing on to the younger's wrist. "Yugyeom, why all this?" he asked, desperately trying to understand what was going on in the younger's mind. Yugyeom though was already too fed up with him and just went on, not letting the older stop him. "I mean it!" Mark cried out to him in the end, knowing very well that he wouldn't receive an answer.

 

* * *

 

It was two weeks later when Jaebum and Yugyeom had been out grabbing something to eat for dinner. They had been at a small Korean restaurant and were now on their way back to Jaebum's, when the other's cell phone suddenly started ringing. Yugyeom didn't really understand what the conversation was about and also didn't want to pry into the other's affairs. “Hey, Is it alright if we meet some friends first? There's something I need to do for them,” Jaebum asked, after hanging up on the device. Yugyeom wasn't too keen on going somewhere, was if after all getting rather chilly outside and he honestly just wanted to go lay down on a comfortable couch. Jaebum quickly caught on the younger's distress. “You can also go ahead and go home. I'll just follow as fast as possible,” he offered. “No, don't worry, I'll tag along, as long as we go home right after,” Yugyeom offered, nudging the other with his elbow to not worry about it. He really wasn't that happy about spending more time outside, but also knew how much Jaebum hated going somewhere alone, otherwise he wouldn't always offer the younger to join him, no matter where he went.

 

Being a good friend Yugyeom put is priorities aside and followed along his hyung. “Thanks, Gyeom,” Jaebum said, after they had changed direction, heading to wherever his friends were supposed to be. “Hyung, what exactly do you need to do for them?” the younger asked curiously. He had indeed not wanted to pry into his business, but now that he was involved, he felt as if he had the right to ask and receive an answer. Jaebum didn't answer immediately though, making him wonder if it was so special. “I-I honestly don't know. I am sorry Gyeom,” the older said after a moment. “I would tell you if I knew,” he quickly added.

 

Since the incident with Mark, Yugyeom could clearly see Jaebum tiptoeing around him, careful of making another mistake. While he had indeed been mad that night, after the conversation with Mark Yugyeom felt more as if he needed to defend Jaebum's actions and therefore wasn't even half as mad anymore. Especially after the older had muttered a thousand apologize, from the moment on Yugyeom had stepped into his apartment the day after the incident. He just couldn't stay angry at him, when the other already blamed himself that much.

 

The two took a short cut, leading them over a deserted playground. It was rather dark but neither of them minded that. Jaebum had said he was supposed to meet three of his friends just behind the park and promised once again that it wouldn't take long. The fact that Jaebum couldn't give him any specific information about what exactly they were there for, left Yugyeom even more curious. This once again showed Jaebum 's true colour and how he was the kind of guy to follow someone blindly, once they gained his trust. He was almost certain he would do whatever Yugyeom himself would request of him, without even asking for any reasons. That was just who Jaebum was. Of course the younger would do the exact same thing for him, but also _only_ him.

 

"Did you hear that?" Jaebum suddenly asked unsure. Yugyeom hadn't heard anything, but the worry in the other's voice, was instantly transferred on to him. Jaebum's sudden defence like stance, something the younger rarely saw on him, didn't help that matter. "Hyung-" he started, but was suddenly cut off, when a person moved out from the shadows right beside him and Jaebum.

 

 _Something was off,_ both of them could immediately tell. But while Jaebum seemed more than ready to fight whoever this was, Yugyeom was just confused and scared. He really wasn't someone for fights, never had been into one and tried to avoid them at all cost, whenever one accrued. The guy currently walking towards them seemed to be from a different breed though. There was this glint in his eyes, Yugyeom didn't like one bit.

 

Jaebum was carefully guiding the younger behind him, trying to keep him out of whatever was to come, perfectly aware how he was against any kinds of physical fights. "Hey, we really don't want any trouble," the older tried, but the guy in front of him only started grinning upon hearing this. That alone made shivers run down Yugyeom's spine. _Something was definitely not right here._

 

"Well too bad for you then," a different voice from behind Yugyeom spoke, making both of them turn around, only to find four more people standing there. With all his focus on the new intruders, Yugyeom didn't notice that another one had joined the guy approaching Jaebum, making it a fight of six against two, which didn't seem fair at all. Jaebum's senses were on high alert, desperately wreaking his brain for a) _What was going on here?_ and b) _How could he get Yugyeom out of this?_ Unfortunately he didn't find a perfect answer to either one.

 

"Yugyeom," he started whispering, hoping the others wouldn't hear him. "On three you run to the nearest exit and find a way back home okay?" Yugyeom was just about to ask what he would be doing, when the older already started counting. He didn't even get past one though, because the next moment the two in front of Jaebum advanced towards him and started assaulting him. Yugyeom could barely turn around, before he was already captured by two firm grips on either one of his arms, making it unable for him to move right from the beginning.

 

Not knowing what to do and how to get free, he immediately panicked. The thing was though, even if he succeeded, he wouldn't be able to fight them. Maybe he would have a chance if they were alone and a lot smaller than him. But they were neither of these. He was up against four people and they all seemed not only older than him, but also a lot stronger. What was he supposed to do? Instinctively he started struggling against the hold, desperately trying to get free and at least try to fight against them.

 

It didn't help though and the first strong punch landed on his stomach, making him immediately wince upon contact. Yugyeom really wasn't prepared for that, nor for the one following right after. They were brutally using him as their punching bag, not even giving him a chance to fight back or shield himself. With each hit the pain increased and Yugyeom could already feel the bruises forming under his sweater, even tasting blood, probably from a busted lip or so. They were cruel and something told him they enjoyed his helplessness way too much. After some more hits Yugyeom gave up and went limp in their grip, letting all tension leave his body. He just didn't have enough energy anymore. And what was the point anyway? He was at a clear disadvantage, every attempt would be fruitless. There was just nothing he could do. In the end he could only endure it.

 

The younger could hear Jaebum's voice calling out to him in the distance, but he was sure the older was occupied with the other two guys, even though he could only hope their match was a bit more equally disturbed, unlike his current one. With another hit to his face, his attention was quickly snatched back by the two guys beating him up. Yugyeom wanted to scream at them so badly and make them somehow stop. But he knew that wouldn't help, probably only fuel them on. So instead he did the exact opposite and kept as quiet as he could, only some grunts and small pained moans, leaving his lips. Not wanting to give them the satisfaction of him whining and begging in front of them. What he couldn't help though were the tears escaping him. The pain was unstoppable spreading through his whole body, especially when they had started aiming for his face, busting upon his lip upon the first impact.

 

What had he done wrong? What had made him deserve any of this? Who were they even? "Yugyeom! Let him be, you cowards!" The younger could hear Jaebum's voice, as he felt someone loosening the hold on his arms, making him immediately fall to the ground, only barely cushioning the impact. He registered his hyung directing their attention to himself and away from the younger, before something else caught his attention. "Jaebum!" a familiar voice suddenly joined them, one that Yugyeom knew, but couldn't identify at the moment. His mind was already drifting of, a more then welcoming dark haze starting to lay over it. But not before he heard something similar to a gunshot. But was that even possible? Yugyeom couldn't clearly think anymore and was suddenly also too tiered to even try.

 

* * *

 

The next time he woke up, Yugyeom wasn't lying on the ground anymore. Instead a soft bed and warm sheets were wrapped around him. The bright light was making him shut his eyes closed again. That though made him immediately groan out, as pain shoot through him, due to moving different parts of his face. He just wanted to turn around, get comfortable again and fall back to sleep, but trying to move his legs and arms to the side wasn't such a good idea as well, he figured, when another painful groan left his lips. Literally every bone in his body was currently aching, Yugyeom felt horrible.

 

In the end he just continued lying there, not moving an inch, eyes closed and his mind starting to drift off again. "Hey you're awake," someone suddenly disturbed him, from not too far away. Yugyeom once again opened his eyes, now already having adjusted a bit to the light and saw Taecyeon sitting at his bed on a chair placed directly next to him. Was he in a hospital? But the room seemed way too normal looking for that and with too much furniture. No, now that he took a closer look around he identified it as Jaebum's bedroom. "Hey you scared us all a bit. Are you alright?" the older asked, catching Yugyeom's attention again. He nodded, not trusting his voice to say anything right now. Luckily Taecyeon seemed to catch on to that and only patted him slightly on the shoulder, before standing up ready to leave again. "You’re going to be a good addition," he mumbled, confusing Yugyeom with his words. _Addition to what?_ Before he could ask anything else though, the other was already on his way out. "I am going to get Jaebum. He was really worried about you."

 

It didn't even take a whole minute for Jaebum to come franticly running into the room, as if Yugyeom would fall asleep again if he wasn't fast enough. "You’re awake," he said relieved and made his way over to his friend. He handed him a bottle of water and some painkillers, something Yugyeom currently appreciated a lot, was the pain in his... _just everywhere_ , taking a huge toll on him.

 

"You scared the heck out of me," he said, slightly chuckling and Yugyeom could tell it was probably to try and lighten the mood. The words carrying much more seriousness than he had let shown. After that Jaebum didn't say anything else and seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, with his face contouring into one of sadness and worry. "Hyung," Yugyeom called out to him, trying to rid him of whatever was on his mind. "I am sorry, I am just so sorry about this. It was entirely my fault," the other confessed, confirming his suspicion.

 

"Don't, it's alright. I am fine," he tried to reassure him. Yugyeom didn't blame him for what had happened, he was sure Jaebum had been as clueless as he himself had been. But that wasn't what bothered the younger, on his mind was something entirely else. "Hyung, did Taecyeon come to help us?" he asked, trying to path the way for his actual question. Jaebum only nodded, already sensing that there was more to come. "I-I heard something," Yugyeom started, but wasn't sure how to actually finish his thought. He was almost sure he had heard a gunshot. But that was ridiculous, wasn't it? This had been a stupid teenager fight, no one would carry a gun to something like that, right? With that in mind he dismissed his question immediately and told Jaebum to do so as well. The older wanted to broach the subject again, but when Yugyeom reassured him that it was alright, he finally let it be.

 

"By the way Taecyeon made sure you could finally join us," Jaebum said instead, not elaborating about what exactly he was talking about. "Believe me that's the best thing to happen. They'll also have an eye on you and you can even earn some money. But let me get you something to eat first," he continued, getting a tad too excited, before becoming aware of that himself. Yugyeom had no idea what time it was, it must have been way into the night already, no actual time to eat. But knowing it would only worry Jaebum, if he would decline and since he was a bit hungry anyway, he decided to just went along with it.

 

Suddenly it was quiet again and Yugyeom this time himself fell into deep thoughts. The whole event of the past hours playing in his mind. _Who had those guy been? And why would they attack them?_ He was almost sure he knew the answer, but was still too afraid to voice it out, even in his own thoughts. Jaebum was a good person he wouldn't get involved with something like that. He would never hurt someone without a good reason or so he had thought. But recent events with strangers and also with Mark had taught him differently.

 

The noise of the door closing again caught his attention and in coming was Jaebum with a bowl of soup apparently. For a second Yugyeom wanted to scoff. It seemed as if he had caught some kind of flue and his mother was taking care of him, instead of a best friend worrying for him. While it was indeed a bit ridiculous, he also appreciated it a lot. Was this after all the Jaebum he had got to know and cherish. Now there was only one last thing left on his mind.

 

"Hyung what exactly am I joining?" Jaebum then for the first time talked about his job, what wasn't a real job to begin with. It had no contract, no official pay and yet it demanded a great deal of one's commitment. Him, Taecyeon and all those people they had met at the club belonged to some sort of gang. One so large Jaebum hadn't even been able to see anyone from the upper rang. But apparently though Taecyeon had a lot of influence and so it was him who wanted Yugyeom to join.

 

 _But why?_ “Hyung you know what I think of such street fights,” the younger started to protest. He wasn't one to fight, especially not for such a dubious Mafia or gang or whatever and Jaebum knew that very well. “It's not like that,” the older started, heaving a sight as if he knew this would have come, before he continued. “These aren't some stupid quarrels with everyone, who is in our way. That's not it. We only defend ourselves and everyone in the group. But there is more to it other things to do. I mean you don't have to join, but why not give it a try, you know?”

 

The younger had suddenly difficulties to swallow. At one hand he could see Jaebum's determination and his passion doing whatever it was they did and he also didn't want to disappoint him, didn't want to leave him alone. On the other hand this didn't seem all that right, all that _legal_. Jaebum saw that he was hesitating and reassured Yugyeom by informing him that he would make sure that he got out whenever he wanted to. It wasn't _that_ kind of gang, or so he had said. He would talk with Taecyeon about it and what else could Yugyeom then do, except to agree?

 

“Why would Taecyeon even suggest me though? I mean, I was horrible. I couldn't even fight back,” the younger asked, the last thing that was confusing him. Upon hearing his concern, Jaebum's whole face lit up. “Determination,” he started, a smile splitting on his lips, before he continued. “You had no chance to begin with. Four against one, you must have been superman for that. But you didn't beg, didn't tell them to stop. You stood your ground. He said he was impressed.” Jaebum explained like a proud parent. If that was really such a good or bad thing only time would be able to tell, until know was Yugyeom still a bit sceptical.

 

* * *

 

The passing weeks Yugyeom got more and more involved into the gang's business. He still went to school like usual, was it his final year after all, but at least every second day he did something for _them_. Yugyeom and Jaebum had talked with Taecyeon about the younger being able to leave if he wanted to. Jaebum backed it up with Yugyeom soon joining college and that it might then become too much for him and though reluctant Taecyeon did agree in the end. Jaebum also requested that they used Yugyeom not in fights for the time being, which said person was more than grateful for.

 

His job from then on was forwarding important messages, documents or just briefcases. Most of the time he didn't want to know what he got himself involved in. But it was an easy job and the best part was that he actually got a pretty good pay for it. Yugyeom currently was saving up as much money as possible, with the motivation of finally being able to move out. Everything had been going just fine. Jaebum had often asked him if he somehow regretted joining _them_ and while it as the case in the beginning, it wasn't anymore. He had though never mentioned that in front of the other and always said that it was alright, electing a smile from Jaebum. So all in all everything was going smoothly.

 

* * *

 

Today marked the 9th Monday since Yugyeom had joined the gang. They had gotten a call from someone neither Yugyeom nor Jaebum knew, directed to the both of them, about some kind of mission. They weren't told any specific information, but expected to come to a certain place in the evening today. Somehow all this left a bitter after taste with Yugyeom and it was the first time he had actually really wanted to quit.

 

Recently there was a lot happening for him. School was becoming a bit too much, work was occupying him more and more and everything was just straining his nerves. He wanted to quit it all, just return home again and lock himself into his room to stay there for the next week. Yugyeom suddenly wanted to get away from everything. He missed the jauntiness off being a child without a care in the world and he missed his mother, had it after all been sometime that he had last seen her.

 

For those last weeks Yugyeom had practically moved in with Jaebum. Whenever he had to errand something for the gang usually at rather late hours, Jaebum would come pick him up with his newly invested car. The way to Jaebum would always be shorter, was he living near the city, making Yugyeom sleep at his couch more often recently. Even when he had a day off, the younger would find himself plastered on Jaebum's couch, often playing something with him.

 

These were currently the only moments, he would be really carefree. Not worrying about his grades, future or about his current job, all things that were suffocating him during his every day routine. Yugyeom just wished he could put all his responsibilities aside for a second and be the kid he once was, but he guessed that was the price that came with adulthood.

 

"Hey, It's going to be alright okay?" Jaebum said, waking him from his thoughts. The older had noticed that something was bothering Yugyeom and wanted to brighten him up again, so he put his arm on the younger's thigh in a reassuring way, trying to show him that he wasn't alone in this and that everything would work out just fine. "You're worrying for nothing. You'll see," he continued, sending the other a blinding smile. Against his own believes it actually did help Yugyeom calm down. Jaebum just had that effect on him, he guessed. But was the older right? Would it be all fine in the end? Could he even promise that? "Now eat up, you haven't even touched your breakfast," Jaebum finished with a clap on his tight.

 

In the evening they had met up with Taecyeon and Chansung. There was another guy but in all honesty, Yugyeom didn't know nor care who that was. The unsettling feeling continued growing the further they drove and the more time went by. Jaebum was sitting next to him and trying to distract him with other thoughts, but it was hard when all Yugyeom could think about was that he wanted to be everywhere on earth but here.

 

When they arrived and all five got off the car, there were already more people waiting, faces completely unknown to him. That wasn't exactly helping his anxiety, he noted while leaving the car, trying to calm himself down. They were all gathered together as one of them explained that the person who seemed to be in control of all this, the boss, explained that they wouldn't actually need to do anything, just walk with him to exchange something. What that something was Yugyeom didn't even dared to ask. He was still worrying a lot, but the thought of going home as soon as this was finished helped him pull through.

 

Contrary to that did the guys next move sky rocket his fear, making his pulse run wild and Yugyeom immediately panic. He could feel his throat constrict, his palms getting sweat with only the weight of such an object in his hands. After the little explanation of the night him and Jaebum were handed an object, a gun to be specific. _What was he supposed to do with a gun!?_ He couldn't shoot, moreover he didn't want to shoot. Yugyeom could feel the panic take over his system. He couldn't move. The feeling of all this being way too wrong and the weight of the small device that could kill so easily, all being too much. He actually just wanted to throw it away. To throw this all away. This really wasn't him. He wanted to go home, get out of here, forget this all.

 

"Yugyeom! Gyeom," Jaebum called out to him. They were suddenly alone, when the younger snapped out of it, the rest probably already taken off to prepare something else. The two were after all the newest addition and therefore it was probably best for all of them that they knew as less as possible. Jaebum was grabbing the younger's shoulders, stabilizing his stance after finally getting his attention. Because had he not only been totally out of it, but also become as white as a ghost.

 

"It's alright, we won't use them. They are just for show," Jaebum said, trying to calm him down. It didn't help though. "Don't panic Gyeom, it's going to be fine, I promise." _But how could he even promise something like that?_ "I don't want to do this," Yugyeom finally voiced out his concern for the first time. He was so hopelessly lost he just wanted this all to stop, wanted to wake up from all this, as if it had been just a horrible nightmare.

 

Something seemed to break in Jaebum as well, upon seeing his friend like this. He took the gun out of the younger's hold, empting the device of its cartridges. Before he returned the empty item to him. "Just this once. Just go along. I am with you and then tomorrow I will talk with Taecyeon and you'll quit okay?" he asked, again planting both his hand on the younger's shoulder. Yugyeom only nodded, relieve washing over him. This all still scared him but Jaebum's words helped him as well. With the now useless device in his hands, he took a deep breath to get his bearings together again. He was still tense due to this whole situation, but he knew he could trust Jaebum. This was the last thing he needed to do, the last thing until it would all be over.

 

After taking another reassuring breath the two joined the rest again. Fortunately no one seemed to pay them that much attention. Together they waited a bit longer, no one saying anything. The panic quickly returned in Yugyeom, but it wasn't as bad as before and with one quick glance towards his friend, who smiled at him reassuring, he felt a lot better already.

 

After the one in charge accepted a call, all of them went ahead to a warehouse not too far away. True to his words did Jaebum stay close to Yugyeom, checking on him every few minutes. They entered a large hall, where some other guys were standing and if it wasn't such a tense atmosphere Yugyeom would have laughed at how much all of this resembled every cliché Mafia movie he had ever watched. With the situation at hand though he rather kept quiet and tried to make a serious face. Slightly panicking when he had no idea how to achieve that, so that in the end he just settled with a normal facial expression.

 

The two bosses, as Yugyeom called them, exchanged something, one having a folder while the other carried a whole bag. No, he did not want to know what was supposed to be inside there. The less he knew the better, he told himself. Everything seemed to be going just fine, the younger wanted to release a sigh of relieve for that. He couldn't wait for all this to be finally over.

 

He just send another glance to Jaebum, to see if the older was still there. When it happened. In the time span of a second their world was turned upside down and chaos broke lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so we almost come to an end with only on part left~  
> I hope you are enjoying it so far even though it doesn't look all that good tight now...


	4. Back to the drawing board

Yugyeom barely heard an unknown voice shouting something, when he felt someone dragging him along by his arm to the side of the warehouse. There he was yanked behind some kind of box, that was big enough to shield two people. It was Jaebum beside him. He was crouching behind the wooden object, holding Yugyeom's head down, making sure both of them were out of sight. Jaebum took his own gun and threw it away from him, before taking the other's as well and doing the same.

 

Yugyeom felt like watching a movie, as if he wasn't really here. His body might be, but he himself wasn't. It was an alien feeling. "Yugyeom! Listen to me!" Jaebum tried to gain the younger's attention, who seemed too distracted with everything currently going on, as if he couldn't comprehend what was happening. "Whatever they ask of you, you do it! Just listen to them!" Jaebum shouted at him over the noise of gunshots. Yugyeom was just about to ask who exactly _they_ were supposed to be, when the fact that there was actually a gun fight happening finally registered with him. _This was insane!_ What had he gotten himself into? More panic settled within him, completely shutting of whatever Jaebum was trying to tell him. _Was he going to die now? Was this the end?_

 

“Gyeom, listen to me okay. Everything will be alight!” Jaebum said once again grabbing the younger's shoulder to make him snap out of the current panic mode he clearly saw happing within him. “It's the police. If they tell you to put your hands up, do it! If they tell you to lie on the ground, do it! No questions asked. You got me?” On point to Jaebum's words a police officer spotted them in their hiding space, a gun pointed at Jaebum, who was closest to him. “Hands up! Hands up!” he shouted repeatedly. It was surreal for Yugyeom and made him finally snap out of it, wondering where he had gone wrong to be now arrested. Of course both of them complied immediately and two more officer joined them. One of them cuffed Yugyeom's hands harshly, while reading him the Miranda Warning and bringing him towards their cars.

 

  
“You have the right to remain silent.”  
_What had he gotten himself into?_  
“Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.”  
_He was only seventeen years old and would now land himself in jail?_  
“You have the right to an attorney.”  
_His future would be done with now._  
“If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you.”  
_His life was over. He had destroyed it himself, with his own actions._  
“Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?” Yugyeom nodded, with a heavy lump in his throat. He had no idea what to say, but Jaebum's words of complying to whatever they demanded from him ringed in his head.

 

“Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?” the officer repeated with more force, expecting a clear answer from him. “Yes,” Yugyeom more over creaked out. He was so confused, unsure of what would happen now and just general frightened to death. What would he even do in jail, they would eat him a life there. This couldn't be real, Yugyeom was sure of it. It must all just be a horrible nightmare nothing more. When he was shoved into the bag of a police car, hitting his head somewhere in the process, the pain made him realise that it was indeed real.

 

What would his parents think of him now? Would they abound him? Would he be left alone? What would happen with Jaebum and where was he even? So many question, he couldn't find an answer to. But he even want to know any of those answers? He was so afraid of what would happen now. This was all too much for him, never would he have thought he would find himself in such a situation. Yugyeom was so confused and overwhelmed, he hadn't even been aware that his cheeks were already stained with tears. Without him noticing he must have been crying for awhile, but even now he just couldn't stop.

 

Suddenly the door the car was yanked upon and another person was thrown in. Yugyeom's heart mad literally a jump out of happiness when he recognized that it was Jaebum and not someone from the Gang, just Jaebum. “Hyung,” he croaked between trying to keep in sobs threatening to escape once again, not sure what he wanted to say, but at the same time not even getting there. The tears were faster, making him unable to do anything but sniff again. “Hey, it's okay. We'll get through this, okay?” Jaebum tried to reassure the other, but it didn't help. Yugyeom was glad to have the other here, but he was also very well aware that the older couldn't really do anything for him right now. Jaebum on the other hand promised himself he would do anything to get him out of this situation, was it after all his fault and it broke him to see Yugyeom this devastated. He just wanted to hug him and make him stop crying, but with both their hand's cuffed there was nothing he could do right now other than calmly talk to him.

 

Shortly after the shouting and gunshots had stopped and it had gotten quiet at the scene of crime again. They had probably been one of the last to get taken away. Not even a second later two officers entered the car. Jaebum clearly saw them exchange a certain look after seeing Yugyeom still with his tear stained face and he was badly hoping it would play in the younger's favour.

 

The ride towards the police department hadn't taken this long and as soon as they arrived, the two were brought towards a cell. Jaebum had pleaded to not separate them, he wasn't sure if they intended to do that or if pleading would even help, but he didn't care it was worth a shot after all. They were lucky, because be it on purpose or not, they were both put together in a rather small cell holding no one else but the two inside.

 

After their handcuffs had been removed, Jaebum immediately embraced the younger in a tight hug. Something he had wanted to do since he saw the panic in the Yugyeom's eyes. “Listen,” he started this time a lot more softer. “I am so sorry. Everything will be alright. I am going to get you out here, Gyeom. Don't worry,” he promised. Yugyeom didn't say anything, didn't know what he could actually provide to that. All he knew was that he actually wanted to believe in his words, no matter how loud the voice in his mind was telling him that Jaebum had currently no control over such things.

 

So he nodded, trying to keep his panic and fright at bay. With that the two then sat down on a small bank provided in their cell. Yugyeom hated himself currently the most, he had been naive enough to think he could do whatever he wanted and avoid all kind of consequences. Life just taught him better. Next to him his hyung wasn't off any better and thought exactly the same. Thoughts of how stupid he was invading his mind and if that wasn't already enough he had dragged Yugyeom into his mess as well. That was what was eating away at him the most, the fact that the younger was with him here. "Gyeom, I am so sorry, this is all my fault. I really will do whatever I can to help you get out of here." Jaebum said before they became quiet again.

 

Some minutes passed, Yugyeom couldn't tell how much exactly but it felt as if they had already spent hours here, no one daring to say anything. With the time passing by the younger became more and more tiered until he finally gave in let his head rest on Jaebum's shoulder closing his eyes to find some peace. Sleep wasn't a real option here, but he was also too tired to stay fully awake, so for the time being this would have to do.

 

"Name and age?" he faintly heard an officer ask, seeing them at a cell next to theirs upon opening his eyes. However the person didn't want to compile and instead insulted the officer until he left them and continued on. Yugyeom lifted his head when he heard the footsteps stop in front of them. "Name and age?" the officer asked again in a monotone voice, probably not really expecting them to answer as well, but still having to do those kind of formalities.

 

"Don't tell them anything!" a voice from beside them said. Yugyeom had no idea who he was, but he really didn’t want to comply to their twisted rules, if he would now stand to the gang he would be really over with. Just when he was about to answer Jaebum interfered. "Im Jaebum, 21 and this is Kim Yugyeom 17 years old," he answered for them, sticking to his plan of doing whatever they would ask of them. The officer seemed a bit surprised and only then mustered them, probably pondering over Yugyeom's young ages, before he nodded and went on.

 

"Kim Yugyeom?" another voice was then heard. The officer had returned with another man, unlike the former he wasn't wearing any kind of uniform, but his police badge indicating that he was though part of the team, maybe a detective? But that wasn't what bothered Yugyeom. The face seemed somehow familiar but he couldn't place where he had seen it before. It was a weird kind of deja-vu, that left him more than unsatisfied. When the older mustered him again Yugyeom nodded, not knowing what exactly he wanted from him. The detective heaved a sigh and left them again, confusing both Jaebum and Yugyeom.

 

After that they were once again left alone and this time Yugyeom really drifted off into a light slumber. He was just so tired this had all been too much and Jaebum was so comfortable. He didn't even want to fight it. Faintly he heard Jaebum apologize and he wanted to reassure him that it was alright, but his eyes were so heave he couldn't stop them from dropping.

 

"Yugyeom?!" a familiar voice shock him from his slumber. The younger had to blink a few times to clear his view, before he recognized who was standing in front of him. There, eyes wide and a worried expression on his face, was no other than Mark. _How did he get here? How had Mark even known he was here?_ Without thinking about it Yugyeom stood up and went towards him only the bars now separating them. Jaebum who clearly remembered who that was didn't stop him and only observed the two of them.

 

“What are you doing here?“ Yugyeom asked, shocked to see Mark here. The police officer who had come along with Mark, then suddenly opened the cell and gestured for Yugyeom to step out. “What are you doing with him? Where are you taking him?” Jaebum immediately demanded to know. He was worried, did he after all not really know _this Mark_ and his and Yugyeom's relationship also hadn't seem all that good the last time, leaving him with no reason to trust this stranger, especially in such a situation. “Hyung, it's alright, don't worry,” Yugyeom himself reassured him, lessening his worries, before he went along with the officer and Mark.

 

They were lead into an interrogation room, making Yugyeom slightly panic. _What did they want from him? Why was Mark here and couldn't they have brought Jaebum along?_ Yugyeom had no idea what he was allowed to say, what would help him and what might worsen the situation, he didn't know anything, why didn't they let Jaebum tag along after all? He unlike Yugyeom, would have at least known what to say and do.

 

Mark who clearly saw the younger tense up and start to panic due to the situation, went over to him and grabbed both his arms, successfully catching his attention. “It's okay, everything will be alright,” Mark repeated the words Jaebum had said over and over again. Yugyeom didn't know what it was but suddenly the events from the day came once more crashing down on him, making him tear up again. “I didn't want to-” he started, but a hiccup disturbed whatever he was about to say and Mark took him into his arms, rubbing over his back to calm him down again.

 

It didn't take long though and Mark gestured for the both of them sit down next to each other on one side of the table. “My dad called me. I don't know if you remember, but he is a detective here and when he saw you he immediately called me. He is also right now behind that one-way glass,” the older explained and pointed towards the large mirror Yugyeom knew was see through from the other side. ”He'll help you Yugyeom, okay? But you need to tell them everything you know. You're no gang member, this is not really you,” he continued, looking the younger deep into the eyes as if he could find any kind of confirmation for his words in them.

 

“Help them Yugyeom, be honest and answer all their questions and my dad will try to get you out of here as soon as possible, okay?” Yugyeom nodded. He didn't want to be here, he would do everything to get out and tell them everything he knew. The information that Mark's father worked here made him feel a bit more at ease, maybe there was a bit hope left for him and Jaebum after all. “You trust me right?” Mark asked, patting his shoulder encouragingly. If he would have asked that the last time they'd met, the answer would have been _no_. But now under these circumstances it was different. He didn't even hesitate and immediately nodded. “Can you help Jaebum as well? He really isn't a bad guy Mark please. He doesn't deserve this,” Yugyeom pleaded. He knew it might be too much to ask for, but Jaebum would have done the same for him. He just couldn't leave him behind like that. To his luck Mark nodded, telling him he would speak with his father about it. The older smiled genuinely at him, once again telling him that everything will work out, before he guided him along back to his cell.

 

In the end Jaebum and Yugyeom spent the whole night and half of the next day there, until two police officer came along and separated them. Yugyeom was brought to a desk in the front, where Mark's father stood. It was the first time he finally could speak to him and the first thing he did was apologize, as well as thank him for his help, even for just trying to help him. The elder told him it was fine and his job after all, before Yugyeom was told that he could actually go home, since he was still a minor and there didn't seem to be a threat of him leaving the country or anything like that. As he was told that, Mark appeared behind him, ready to pick Yugyeom up and get him out of here. “What is with Jaebum?” Yugyeom asked, when they were about to leave, almost forgetting about his friend, due to the immense relieve. “Unfortunately we can't let him go. He has no family here nothing, it is very likely that he might leave the country and flee.” The younger was just about to protest, when Mark's father continued. “But I'll try to get him to curt as soon as possible, so that it will be quickly dealt with.”

 

Yugyeom didn't feel good upon hearing this, but he knew that he couldn't do anything to help Jaebum currently. He wanted to go back to Jaebum to at least bit say goodbye for now, but Mark's father kindly asked him to leave immediately, so that he was left with no other choice but to let himself be dragged away by Mark. The trip home was quiet beside Mark telling him that he already talked with Yugyeom's parents. The younger knew it was unavoidable and he would need to talk with them about what had happened anyway, but this meant he at least could post point that for one or two days.

 

When they arrived Yugyeom felt horrible, not because he was home, but rather because while he was at home, Jaebum was probably brought to a different cell for custody. It wasn't fair for the older and he feared Jaebum thought the same and could be mad at him. That was something he didn't want to happen, especially not right now, where they needed each other.

 

“Mark?” Yugyeom asked, when the older was just about to walk away from the car. “Do you have time today? Do you maybe want to stay over for a bit?” Even though Yugyeom asked if he wanted to, it was more over a question of, if he would do him the favour of spending time with him and luckily for him the other immediately agreed. Knowing Yugyeom probably didn't want to be left alone with all these thoughts on his mind. It was also finally Mark's opportunity to be there for the younger and show him that he was indeed a good hyung, that he had changed.

 

Upon entering his house Yugyeom's mother instantly embraced him in a loving hug and pampered him with kisses he just endured, because he knew she was just happy to have him safe and sound in her arms. Yugyeom therefore mumbled small almost inaudible apologize as he wrapped his own arms around her. He felt as if he had let her down and was actually ashamed of facing both of them, so he rather kept his gaze at the ground. His father was at his side as well and swung another arm around him. All this was again too much for the young boy, he was sure his parents would just scold him, because that was what he deserved, but seeing them this caring made him regret everything even more. During these last month he had abounded them and probably made the biggest mistake in his life and yet here they were taking him in again with so much love and mutual understanding. He didn't deserve this.

 

In the end Mark and him had just watched one move after another and barely talked, but it was still nice. Yugyeom tried to keep his thoughts at bay, but couldn't help he worried a lot about Jaebum. Fortunately Mark had a close eye on him and whenever the other seemed to drift of in his mind he would say something to distract the younger. No matter if it was just something silly or whatever was currently on his mind. It made Yugyeom appreciate Mark even more. Every dispute between them long forgotten.

 

* * *

 

Yugyeom's court was luckily to take place after a week. The free time he had, he spent mostly with his parents explaining them what had happened and then somehow trying to make up for it, by helping his mother as much as he could with the household and spending some quality time with his father. On the weekend Mark had joined them for dinner and it almost seemed as if everything was normal again. The worst thing though for Yugyeom was that he couldn't visit Jaebum, nor get somehow else in contact with him and with that the guilt started to build up in him. He was safe at home while Jaebum had to pay for all this, this wasn't right in Yugyeom's eyes and Jaebum had to think the same, hadn't he?

 

The court date came around faster than he had expected and to his luck Jaebum's was scheduled right after his. So that shortly before he could finally see him again. He seemed to be fine and rather happy to see Yugyeom, something the younger hadn't been too sure about. Yugyeom had apologized to him, with the older only responding with a laugh, reassuring him that the really didn't need to apologize for anything. All Jaebum did was to ask Yugyeom to please not sit in his trial. He seemed to not want to expose everything he had done in front of his friend and while Yugyeom was curious, he of course promised not to come, was it after all the least he could do for him.

 

As planned Yugyeom had told them everything he knew, tried to remember what kind of paper and info he transferred and what kind of people he had met. He told them everything he knew and promised to identify some of the gang members and in general everything was going fine. Only the crown attorney was being rather harsh with him. Yugyeom knew better than to take it personal, was it after all his job to question him and his motives. But the way the other accused him of things he had never done or even planned to do, was taking a toll on him, making him once again break out in tears, something that had become rather common during this last week.

 

In the end he got away with a diversion and 150 hours of community service. As he left the court Yugyeom was more than relieved. Once outside he then reunited with his parents and Mark, who were all just as relieved as he himself. “Then went better than expected, right? Come on let's finally go home again,“ his father suggested, but even though he had promised to not be present in court Yugyeom wanted to see and wait for Jaebum's sentence. At first his parents weren't too happy about that, but when Mark offered to wait with him and bring him home as soon as it was finished they agreed reluctantly.

 

“Jaebum really is a good guy,” Mark said as the two waited outside. “Just like you, he had the wrong people influence him. You know, dad told me he kept asking for you and told them over and over again that it was his fault that you were involved. He felt really guilty for that and wanted to do anything possible to lift the burden of you.” Now Yugyeom felt even worse, had it been after all his own free will to join them. Jaebum carrying the burden of that on his own just wasn't right.

 

Not even a second later the door to the court opened and Jaebum was led away by an officer, still cuffed. That immediately worried Yugyeom. _Why hadn't they released him?_ “Hyung?” he voiced out his concern to which the older just smiled at him encouragingly. “Don't worry Gyeom, everything’s alright now, isn't it?” Jaebum said smiling back at him as two officers brought him to only god knows where. Yugyeom wanted to protest and run after him desperately, but a hand on his arm stopped him. It was Mr. Tuan who hold him back and told him that Jaebum was charged with a year of jail on probation.

 

* * *

 

It was a Monday and like every other day Yugyeom rushed out of his classes and towards the jail at the other side of the city, further away from his college than he had wished, but what could he do, _right?_ Inside he met up with Jaebum, like he would every other day expect for Tuesdays and Thursday, because there he had to attend to his community hours at their local church. It had become a nice routine and Yugyeom was just glad he could met Jaebum almost daily. “You really shouldn't spent so much time here in jail, Gyeom,” the older said for the thousands time. But Yugyeom didn't care. “I'll stop when you will,” he added teasingly, making the other chuckle at that. “In that case I have good news for you,” Jaebum said straighten himself. “You know just today I was told I will be released on probation,” he added proudly, has this after all what he had been working towards. “Really!? When?”, “Probably in a month.”

 

Yugyeom was more than glad, it had been already four months ago that Jaebum was put in jail and the younger clearly saw how it drained him out, that was also why he just had to visit his friend as often as possible. Whenever Jaebum saw him there were these sparks in the his eyes, Yugyeom felt as if he himself was his personal silver lining. “So you already know where you're staying?” the younger asked, even though he knew the answer already. He had been speaking with his parents about this topic for a while. “Maybe,” Jaebum said his voice taking on a strange pitch, making Yugyeom see through the lie immediately. “You know hyung, you can come to me, I already talked with my parents about it. It's fine.” If Jaebum was one thing than it was prideful and the younger knew that would be his death sentence one day.

 

But not today, because while Jaebum tried to find a different solution Yugyeom stayed stubborn. Insisting that he had to stay with them. “Okay If I really won't find anything, I'll move in with you for a week or so. You know, until I'll get an apartment. Is that alright?” Jaebum asked a bit annoyed, but more over that he had no other chance than to agree, then actually being mad with Yugyeom. The younger nodded satisfied. With a glance towards the clock he knew it was time to leave again. There was someone waiting for him after all and the visiting times would be over soon any way.

 

“Yugyeom, I am still sorry for dragging you into all this,” Jaebum said absentminded as the younger stood up. He embraced his hyung in a hug and told him what he would always say. “It's okay, It's alright now,” he repeated the words Jaebum had said to him. Almost every visit would end like this Jaebum still had pangs of remorse. Yugyeom knew he had just to much time to think here and therefore couldn’t get that thought out of his mind and he hated how he couldn't do anything against it. His only chance was to tell Jaebum over and over again that it was not his fault, hoping that one day he might believe in his words. At the same time he knew how hard that was, was he after all not any better. Just like Jaebum, Yugyeom thought as well that this was all his fault, that he should have done something earlier and that it was all his fault. But he was sure now that Jaebum was finally getting out of here both of them could work on that together and he was more than glad that the day was finally so close.

 

Was Yugyeom was to Jaebum, Mark was to the younger. His neighbour and friend would make sure to give him notions and distract him as best as he could and it worked, every day better and batter. Today was of course no expectation.

 

Outside Mark was leaning against his car. “I am sorry hyung. Did you have to wait for long?” Yugyeom caught the elder's attention, making him look up from his mobile phone. “Not too long, don't worry,” he said pocketing the item as soon as he saw Yugyeom approach. “Maybe I should have made you wait a bit longer than,” Yugyeom started, when Mark immediately answered with his own teasing, “Maybe you should walk home and me and Jinyoung will just go alone to the movie theatre.” That elected a long whine from the younger, while both of them entered the car, Mark at the driver side and Yugyeom at the back. Next to Mark Jinyoung was already comfortably seated and greeted the newly arrived one with one of his bright smiles, already used to their bickering and enjoying it. “Isn't he adorable, even though he is so freakishly tall?” Jinyoung asked the older, well aware that Yugyeom hated it being called _cute or adorable_ , but Mark couldn't do anything but agree. No matter how old he was Yugyeom was and would always be his adorable dongsaeng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it!  
> I hope the ending didn't disappoint anyone =/  
> I tried to be as realistic as possible, even though I have no experience regarding jails and courts and sentences XD  
> Also I know the story hadn't really all that much romance in it... Yugyeom was a kid okay... =P  
> So I figured I'll write a sequel to it where it will finally come down to either Yugbum or Markgyeom~  
> I just don't know when I'll get around to write it but I'll hope some of you might be interested and on the look out for it  
> Otherwise thank you so much for reading this and I hope you at least kind of enjoyed it <3


End file.
